<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gym rats by snickiebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050958">gym rats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickiebear/pseuds/snickiebear'>snickiebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beautiful, wide smiles (and unending laughter) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, M/M, POV Outsider, Tattoos, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickiebear/pseuds/snickiebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 pm, Monday through Saturday, the Gym Rats wreak havoc in Gai's Gym with their stupidly pretty faces, flexing muscles, and sexy tattoos.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Team 7 makes everyone question their sexuality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rock Lee &amp; Maito Gai | Might Guy, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beautiful, wide smiles (and unending laughter) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gym rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen.</p><p>listen.</p><p>i am a SLUT for NaruSakuSasu close friendships. like i LOVE that shit. so i raise you this; gym rats NaruSakuSasu who are so fucking HOT that everyone is like "yoooo wtf"</p><p>add in my fav LeeSaku and some NaruSasu and here we are ;) </p><p>(i wrote this in like twenty minutes im so sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that there was anything special about the trio, except there was; they were all unfairly, illegally, unjustifiably <em> attractive </em>. All three of them. And it wasn’t like Gaku was the only one affected, the gym seemed to still every time the three of them strode in.</p><p>The woman, Sakura, had short, short pink hair with an undercut that was usually tied up in a messy bun. Bright green eyes, pink lips, and a soft angled face that seemed to draw in anyone around her. She was built with deeply tanned, defined muscles that flexed and shifted with every step she took, every small movement. And when she squatted three-hundred pounds with a guttural grunt, sweat glistening on her abs, Gaku thought he would die on the spot.</p><p>Naruto was the loudest of the bunch and the bulkiest with golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes that Gaku could stare into forever. His jaw was strong, face a little rounded with baby fat and smile lines. Broad shoulders and sun tanned skin with muscled legs for days. His biceps were the size of Gaku’s head, and watching as he bench pressed a mind boggling amount of weight made Gaku believe in a god. </p><p>The last one was Sasuke, tall with well-crafted, lean muscle. Black hair tied into a low ponytail at his nape and black eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. His cheekbones could cut someone, skin pale enough to look like he was made of fine porcelain, and he was arguably the prettiest man Gaku had ever fucking seen. He was more graceful and flexible than Sakura and Naruto, and the way he looked doing yoga would be enough to give Gaku a fucking anime nose bleed. </p><p>They all had tattoos inking their bodies. Sakura had twin dragons up her spine, a series of daggers littering her arms and in between were skulls and flowers and slugs popping with color. Naruto had a detailed fox running across his chest and then toads and frogs inked on his arms and legs, both comic and realistic. Sasuke had an intricate and beautiful snake looping around his neck and down his beck, ending at his left hip, a katana drawn across his ribs and flowers up his legs. </p><p>And the worst (or best) thing? They walked around with the<em> least amount of clothing </em> that was considered decent. Sakura had skin tight, short shorts and a sports bra, Naruto and Sasuke were always shirtless and sweaty. </p><p>Working at Gai’s Gym was both a blessing and a curse. </p><p>They arrived separately so Gaku didn’t think they were <em>together</em>. Sakura came on an older but sleek motorcycle, Naruto drove an obnoxious orange van, and Sasuke owned an expensive sports car. Which meant there was potentially a chance that Gaku could get one of their numbers (if he never worked up the courage to walk up to them).  </p><p>But, he knew two things for sure, one: they were best friends from the way they teased and the banter that they threw back and forth the entire time. Two: they always arrived at seven on the dot. No matter the weather or traffic or anything, everyday except Sundays, they would stroll in at seven in the evening, dressed to work out and laughing about one thing or another. </p><p><em> Gods above </em> , Gaku thought, watching as Sakura squatted some three hundred pounds for the fourth time, Naruto spotting her with his arms crossed and flexing while Sasuke stretched to the side, head angled to show off his sharp jaw and perfect nose. <em> Fuck sexuailty at this point.  </em></p><p>. . .</p><p>“Hey!” Akira chirped, joining the other employees as they crowded around the corner and pretended that they weren’t watching the Gym Rats (as the gym had dubbed them for some odd reason) as they worked out together.</p><p>She had yet to actually see the famous Gym Rats so she shoved Gaku to the side, who always was on shift when they came in, only to freeze, mouth hanging open. Because, <em> holy fucking shit. </em></p><p>Well, if anything the descriptions and gushing about the trio were not elaborated at all because how could these people be <em> real </em>?</p><p>The blonde man laid on the bench, the bar in his hands and thick weights on either side as the dark haired man spotted him. Akira felt her mouth dry as his muscles flexed, sweat creating a nice shine and then the dark hair man moved as gracefully as a dancer, forearms veiny. Akira burned a bright red and forced herself to look away. Only to watch as the pink haired woman flexed in the mirror, back muscles rippling. </p><p>Gods, Akira was going to <em> die</em>.</p><p>“Are you lot done oggiling my cute little students?” A deep voice asked and every single employee jumped and turned to see Hatake Kakashi standing there, a deepy amused look in his eye. “Or can I be checked in?”</p><p>Akira snapped out of it first, trying her best to force away her blush as she rushed towards Gai’s Cool And Hip Rival (read: love of his life), clicking into the Gym’s database and smiling nervously.</p><p>“Mah,” Kakashi drawled, glancing through the glass to watch Sakura grasp Naruto’s arm and haul him to his feet, slapping his back with a feral smile. “You do know that they’re all taken, don’t you?”</p><p>Akira couldn’t help the small jolt of disappointment that sped through her and when she glanced back to see the drooping shoulders and devastated expressions, she knows she isn’t the only one. </p><p>(None of them saw Kakashi’s smirk as he slouched off towards his old students, absolutely radiating smugness from crushing young people’s dreams. Ah to be young and naive once more.)</p><p>. . .</p><p>“Lee!” Gai crowed loudly, running across the gym to wrap his former student in a bone crushing hug. </p><p>Fumio and everyone else winced slightly as both green clad men began to cry and shout things at each other. Rock Lee was a world renowned MMA fighter that had started out at Gai’s Gym and made a point to donate whenever he could. So, of course, he always stopped by whenever he was in town to see his beloved teacher. </p><p>Seeing <em> Rock Lee </em> in person, being able to see those strong shoulders, huge arms, bulky legs, and the way he makes a bowl cut look <em> sexy </em>? He knew for a fact Akira and Gaku would be dying of jealousy, which was why he snuck a picture just to brag about it in the groupchat.</p><p>Lee and Gai broke apart, wiping sparkling tears from their faces before Lee’s face brightened once more when he spotted a certain trio.</p><p><em> No.</em> Fumio thought in disbelief as Sakura paused <em> mid squat </em> , like there wasn't just X amount of weight resting on her shoulders, and smiled widely at Lee. <em> No. What. No. </em> </p><p>Then Lee was sprinting across the gym, Sasuke and Naruto both having to heave the weight off of Sakura before pink and green collided.</p><p>Lips. Teeth. Tongue. </p><p><em> What the fuck </em>.</p><p>Sakura was laughing loudly, arms thrown around Lee’s neck, her legs around his waist, his arms around her back, pulling them flush against each other. Behind them, Naruto’s hand slipped into Sasuke’s and he <em> kissed </em> the side of Sasuke’s head. </p><p>Akira and Gaku were going to be so fucking pissed they missed this, holy fucking <em> shit </em>.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were back!” Sakura exclaimed, voice rough and pretty and skittered across Fumio’s bones. “I would have come and gotten you from the airport!”</p><p>“I knew you would be here,” Lee reasoned, smiling just as brightly, full of warmth and love. “And I wanted to surprise you, my Dearest Beloved Blossom.”</p><p>Sakura kissed him again and Fumio forced himself to look pointedly away, swallowing thickly. This entire situation was unfair. All these godly looking people were <em> together? </em>He could only imagine what breed of beast Lee and Sakura’s kids would be.</p><p>He texted the groupchat again, spelling it out in all caps what the fuck was happening. Fumio glanced around and pinched himself three times to make sure this was, in fact, real life. That Rock Lee was currently dating Sakura of the Gym Rats and that Naruto and Sasuke were together. Four of the most good looking (godly, beautiful, perfect) people were fucking each other, which meant now there was really no way that <em> anyone </em> could make a move on them. </p><p>“Alright you two,” Sasuke drawled, leaning on Naruto as the blonde snapped as many pictures as he could. “We’ve got a half hour left.”</p><p>“Wanna join us, Lee?” Naruto asked, surging forward as soon as Sakura was on her own two feet to tug Lee into a hug. Sakura and Sasuke shared a fond look, elbowing each other in the ribs until Sasuke winced and Sakura smirked. They proceeded to bicker soundlessly with small shifts in their shoulders, quirking of their lips, and narrowing of their eyes. </p><p>Naruto and Lee grabbed their respective partner and continued on with the workout, shouting dares and competitions at each other as if the Gym Rats hadn't already been here for the past hour and a half doing some heavy lifting and a fucking hardcore cardio workout. </p><p>But.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Lee peeled off his shirt, leaving him in skin tight work-out pants and a perfect upper body left for the world to see while Sakura eye fucked him the entire time.</p><p>Naruto snickered to Sasuke about them and the dark haired man’s lips twitched and by the gods this was the weirdest fucking day Fumio had ever had.</p><p>“Ah! The Beauty of Youth!” Gai sighed as he leaned against the counter top. </p><p>Fumio could only nod dumbly as his phone began to go off with notifications from the group chat, demanding more pictures, a detailed explanation of what <em> exactly </em> went down, and <em> how could this happen to us </em>followed by a series of depressing emojis and exclamation marks. </p><p><em> Well </em> , Fumio thought, half amused, half incredulous as Sakura slapped Lee’s ass and Lee just smirked at her. <em> This is like something out of </em> Icha Icha <em> . </em></p><p>. . .</p><p>Later, when Gaku, Akira, and Fumio found Rock Lee’s official instagram they all simultaneously short circated for many reasons: One, because Lee was very, very hot (really, who the hell makes a bowl cut look that fine?). Two, because they found an older post of Sakura and Lee, with their shorts pulled down dangerously low to show off each other’s names tattooed in kanji in the hollow of their hips. Three, it turns out Lee posts a lot about Sakura and his friends whenever they see each other so the three were absolutely blessed to find Sakura in a tight as sin dress and Lee in an impeccable suit with the top three buttons unbuttoned. </p><p>Akira had gone so red that steam was practically blowing out of her ears when they clicked on his story to find a picture of him and Sakura flexing in the Gym’s mirror just a few hours ago, soaked in sweat and flushed. Lee’s hand on Sakura’s nice ass while Sakura traced Lee’s washboard abs. </p><p>“We can just admire from afar.” Gaku said feebly, still staring at the picture. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Squeaked Akira and Fumio just nodded dumbly, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. </p><p>(Somewhere, someplace, Kakashi jolted awake in Gai’s strong arms, a sudden burst of delight and happiness tickling his skin. This could mean two things: he's been proven right or someone's experiencing a lifetime's worth of disappointment. Or maybe both.  Relishing in the feeling for a moment longer, he drifted back to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face. Ah, the small things in life.)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HCs for this verse (cause i prob wont write anything else for it)</p><p>-Sasuke does yoga, he's pretty chill in this. he's vegetarian, goes to protests about tree cuttings, still prissy but can take a joke</p><p>-Naruto his usual self, drags Sasuke and Sakura to pride and has Sai paint them all up</p><p>-the trio got their tattoos together. Sai is their tattoo artist and he's a damn good one. (he only gives Sakura a discount because he loves shitting on Dickless and Emo and Sakura provides endless fuel)</p><p>-The boys have their own place and shit but they always end up at Sakura and Lee's much to Lee's amusement and Sakura's fond exasperation ("we gave you a key for emergencies, not so you could break in and eat all our ice cream you assholes!")</p><p>-Sakura and Lee are high school sweethearts. Lee saw Sakura throw Naruto across a room and fell in love that instant. Sakura saw Lee body slam a guy into the mat and fell head over heels</p><p>-Naruto and Sasuke had always been unofficially together since like middle school. when they came out everyone was like "yay! go you!!" while thinking "bitch we been knew you were two big bags of gay dicks smh"</p><p>-Sakura is currently doing her residency (they're like 25-26 in this). Sasuke and Itachi run their family business and Naruto's a firefighter</p><p>-Kakashi was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's gym teacher in high school for one (1) year before dipping, they found him in a bar after they graduated and now they're all friends</p><p>-Kakashi is that weird friend you have that is like "everything is suffering" and "ah yes, i eat the souls of the devastated for breakfast",,,, so, hes his usual dry humored, sassy self while the three give him shit for it and Gai laughs in the background </p><p>-Lee is a total simp. He and Sakura spend any time they can face-timing or whatever because they ADORE each other,, down the line they forget they aren't married and are like "hold up i coulda sworn...?" LMAOO</p><p>-LeeSaku adopted a huge ass dog and their place is full of plants </p><p>- https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqXknHWXcA8mZld?format=jpg&amp;name=900x900 &lt;-- this is sakura's hair</p><p>-sakura has a shirt that says "I flexed and the sleeves fell off" naruto got it for her and she thought it was ugly but it grew on her </p><p>-Sasuke and Sakura are the ULTIMATE bros, they've got a handshake and everything (lee and naruto are mildly jealous)</p><p>-Lee gets a lot more tattoos in the future with Sakura (can you tell i have a thing for tattoos) </p><p>-Naruto and Sasuke have three cats and they're all assholes</p><p>come scream with me on <a href="https://snickiebear.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>